Conquer the Demons
by turtlegirl2008
Summary: ok...sesshy OC love story...ok...this story is gonna be about a love for our favorite prince of the western lands. he deserves a spot of romance, don.t ya think? it.ll be good i promise! rated T for just in case i feel the urge to make it T...heehee
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the series "inuyasha" or any of it's characters...(sniff)**

* * *

**Conquer the Demons: Prologue**

The ground was desolate; the sky blood red. The taiyoukai…the leader of the western lands, stood atop a small rise in a small valley. He surveyed the area with emotionless eyes. A smell from far off brought distaste to his senses. _What was the idiotic half-breed thinking coming this far into his land?!_

The laughing voice of a small girl interrupted the tall taiyoukai's thoughts, "Sesshomaru-sama? Where are we going?" The young human-child was _obviously_ bored, but her exasperated expression only caused the handsome youkai prince to smirk.

A small but feisty, green, toad-like, youkai jumped up and down in front of the human-child, "Rin! You know better than to question Sesshomaru-sama! He is our fearless leader!"

Sesshomaru turned his face so that neither of them would see him rolling his eyes; _Honestly…the stupid toad is worse than the girl…_ Out loud he simply said in his usual monotone, "Jaken…Rin…stop."

Jaken continued jumping but this time he was jumping so that Sesshomaru would look at him. He was furiously waving his arms and trying to bow down at the same time, "I'm so sorry master!"

Rin, on the other hand, simply stood still--straight as a post--and put her hand up in a salute, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama…Gomennasai."

Turning away, Sesshomaru felt his empty left haorai sleeve flowing in the slight breeze, "If you must no where we are going…I have some _business_ to attend to with my younger brother."

Rin vigorously nodded her head as if she understood, "Hai. Ok. I just wanted to know. Arigato Sesshomaru-sama, for choosing to tell me."

* * *

ok...so here is the "revised and ready for the real story" version. hope you like it! lol. this is a Sesshy OC love story...just in case you didn't already know from my description...i've been so busy with school and just...life in general lately that i haven't had a chance to write any for my stories...hope that with my new sense of the story i can do this! yay for senior year...lol 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own it...except my OC...i own her...heehee**

* * *

Conquer the Demons: Chapter one

She had a job to do. It wasn't that difficult. She had done it before. When her…_skills_ were needed someone would call on her and she would come to do their bidding. That is how she liked it…no set master, and yet, she never had to account for her actions…she was simply…doing as she was told. For that was her nature. She did what she was bid to do. She had a job to do…why was she delaying?

The job was simple enough: kill the child…that was one of her 'gifts.' She could _control_. She could command the mind of anyone to do whatever she liked. That is why people called upon her…to take care of a 'sticky situation'—that they didn't want to deal with—for them. She had done this sort of thing since she could remember, so why was her heart pounding? Why did she feel as though her _own_ sister had been targeted? Where was this absolute _rage_ coming from? She usually didn't get involved with her victims…now she knew why.

The girl was barely nine years old. She was missing a front tooth—it was probably growing in from a lost baby tooth. She had an air of innocence about her. Her dark chocolate colored hair was pulled off of her face in a side knot and her eyes simply sparkled in the light as she danced in a little circle of flowers.

She couldn't help but wonder in a soft voice, "Why would someone want to kill this little child? What could she have possibly done in her innocence?"

Shinsei continued to watch the young human-child from the cover of the tree she was in. After what seemed like an eternity she jumped down from the tree and walked towards the human-child. She contorted her face so that she looked desperately lost and the child, thankfully, responded to this.

The girl looked up into the brilliant green eyes of the beautiful woman, "Is something wrong?"

Her voice was so childlike and trusting that Shinsei wished she could just turn back…but it was too late…she had already begun weaving her spell, "I seem to be lost little one…could you help me?"

"Sure! Where do you need to go?"

"I'm on my way to the village in front of Inu Yasha Forest…but I seem to have lost my bearings. You see the traveling group I was with was ambushed a few days ago and I was the only one to escape so I've been hopelessly lost ever since." This was the best tactic: reel them in with 'sincerity' and they will tell you anything you may need to know.

"Hm…well as far as I know Inu Yasha Forest is just up that path for three days. does that help you any?"

The look of utter concentration that had passed the girl's face was heart wrenching for the woman who was trying to decide if she was going to let her live or not. It was so priceless and honest that Shinsei felt a bit of remorse flow through her veins…was it too late to decide to quit now?

But the girl had seen her face. That couldn't be taken back. That was one thing Shinsei couldn't have. When someone had seen her true face it was hard to let them live for long. By showing her true face Shinsei had become vulnerable…which is why she only let those already destined to die see her. It was her main source of protection. A demon's true identity is-and shall forever be-their biggest secret.

"What is your name child?" Shinsei felt compelled to know.

"Rin…what is your name?"

"No last name?" this certainly was curious.

Rin shook her head twice, "Nope…I think I used to have one…but I don't remember it."

Shinsei considered this for a moment before allowing a small smile to play at the corners of her mouth, "Very well then, Rin. My name is Shinsei Neko no Kyofu…you may call me Shinsei though." It wasn't as if the girl would have long to call her anything if Shinsei would do her job. She had never been this intimate with a victim before…no less a human-child.

"It is nice to meet you Shinsei-san."

"And you, Rin."

As the little child beamed up at Shinsei she smelled something quite disturbing. A demon was nearby…from the smell of her she was quite deadly and ready for a battle. Shinsei felt a strange feeling of possessiveness overtake her as she moved to stand before the child.

Out of nowhere a woman on a humongous feather appeared before her. Followed closely behind was a large dragon.

Shinsei stepped forward to question her adversary directly, "What business do you have here?"

The woman laughed without a smile, "I was sent here by Naraku…he seemed to predict that you wouldn't get the job done…"

Shinsei felt the human-child flinch in recognition of the name, "And so he sent a pathetic little _puppet_ to replace my handiwork? You can't be serious…" she made sure to keep an icy eye contact with the feather-woman so that there would be no question to the fact that she viewed her as a puppet just as much as the dragon demon she was leading.

The woman's eyes clouded in her rage, "How _dare_ you to say such a thing of me!" she whipped out a tattered fan and waved it in Shinsei's direction…sending with it a blast of energy.

Shinsei used her natural reflexes and instincts to dodge the attack and smiled ruefully, "What's the matter? Has your aim always been that terrible?"

"I am Kagura controller of the winds…do not test me."

"Well 'Kagura of the winds'…I am called Kyofu…I control minds…I think it would be wise for you to leave before your companion," she motioned towards the dragon, "forgets who she was sent after…"

As she spoke the dragon shook its head vigorously and narrowed its coal-colored eyes towards Kagura. The woman who sat atop her feather showed no sign of backing down but Shinsei was sure she saw apprehension shine in her eyes for a brief moment.

The dragon shook its head again and turned back to its predetermined target. It took a menacing step forward before it was stopped by…

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried an elated Rin.

Shinsei whipped her head around in time to see a flash of silver and smell the stench of a dog before she watched the massive dragon tumble to the ground. She looked back towards Kagura who seemed to have been expecting this.

"Sesshomaru," Kagura smiled, "Long time no see."

Sesshomaru didn't seem to be one for words as he simply stood straight and looked back into the gaze of Kagura. Shinsei noticed that his hand was missing and the other one-his right hand- was clenched tightly at his side. Only she would notice this, however, because of hr control gift. It allowed her to sense and sometimes feel; to _know_ what her opponent or friend was thinking and feeling.

Sesshomaru was handsome…much taller than Shinsei's 5'4''stature and had startling amber eyes. His cheeks sported to maroon slashes and his forehead held a purple crescent moon. Based on these markings, Shinsei knew that he was obviously royalty and he certainly looked the part. His haorai was white with red markings and he had a giant fluff ball (looking remarkably like a tail) sat atop his right shoulder and, above his armless left shoulder sat a fierce looking piece of armor. His hair was long and silver and his ears were pointed. He had an air of sophistication that many couldn't pull off. He was of a higher class of demons…dog by the smell of him.

The demon seemed to know Kagura but he didn't seem to like her too awful much, "Kagura…why are you here?"

Before she could answer, however, a flash of light exploded near her legs and her feather turned to dust. She landed in a heap in front of Shinsei and could only glare at her from her submissive position, "Why did you do that?"

Shinsei shrugged, "It was bugging me that I had to look up at you when I felt that you should be looking up to me." Kagura's glare said more than enough.

Before either Shinsei or Sesshomaru could do anything, Kagura had pulled her hairpiece out and threw it up into the sky. It turned into another huge feather, on which she jumped, and then she was gone; soared away on a cloud.

Shinsei turned sheepishly to gaze into the unfaltering glare of the demon prince, "Sorry. I guess that was my bad."

He sniffed slightly, "to have my question ruined…and by a half-demon no less…" Shinsei stiffened, "I should just kill you for that insolence."

To this Shinsei felt an uprising surge of anger. If she could just show this pompous…

But before she could respond she felt a rush of air. The next second a small form was clinging to Sesshomaru's leg, "Sesshomaru-sama! I'm so glad you showed up! Did you see? Shinsei-san protected me! Please don't be angry with her…"

Sesshomaru looked up to meet Shinsei's emerald gaze, "It seems you have won the admiration of little Rin. Very well…be gone before I change my mind."

Shinsei was completely outraged at this…who did this demon think he _was_ saying things like that to her?! She stuck her jaw out in a stubborn sort of way and gritted, "What if I decide _not_ to leave?"

The taller man looked slightly taken aback…as though he wasn't used to having someone disobey him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why should I leave?"

he didn't really look like he was in the mood to play headgames, "Because I told you to. Leave us in peace…or I shall force you."

At this Rin looked scared…a fact which only served to frustrate Shinsei to a further degree, "Look at that poor child quiver! How dare you to leave her to die alone! I should stay just to _protect_ her if nothing else…"

Sesshomaru went into a pensive state for awhile before regarding her warily, "You aren't going to leave the human-child alone with me?"

"Nope."

"Fine then…come with us if you must…but you will soon see that I am more than capable of taking care of Rin." With that he turned and began walking. As his figure retreated a small green toad-looking demon fell into step a few paces behind then Rin began to follow as well.

The small child stopped and held out a hand toward Shinsei, "Come on Shinsei-san. We mustn't keep lord Sesshomaru-sama waiting."

And just like that Shinsei felt her destiny changing…she was now becoming a guardian to a small child and an apparent annoyance to a noble dog demon…_Life sure is funny._

--------------

"_Have you someone to protect?"_

Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the western lands, wasn't such a fool as to stoop to that level. He couldn't let his memories get the best of him and he certainly couldn't ever _think_ about answering such a question. It was beneath him to think he had such…_human_ qualities.

Why had he gotten so defensive about Rin? Why had he allowed the demon to travel with them? It was true that she was a sight but Sesshomaru felt that such feelings were unnecessary and so didn't ever learn them. What was he getting himself into?

Rin did seem to like her and Kami knew she deserved a female companion but…something was off about this woman. Was it her arrogance? He shuddered at the thought that any creature could have an arrogance as strongly pronounced as hers. It reminded him a lot of his half-brother. And that was something else. Sesshomaru had been trying to block it out—who knows why—the woman smelled distinctly of impure blood. He had "willingly" allowed a half-demon into his party. Oddly enough, though, it all seemed to fit.

Little did he know what was to come...

* * *

A/N: ok what do we think? i'm excited! lol 


End file.
